Whole Lotta Love
(US) | B-side = "Living Loving Maid (She's Just a Woman)" | Format = 7-inch single | Recorded = May 1969 | Studio = Olympic Studios, London | Genre = |blues rock }} | Length = | Label = Atlantic | Writer = | Producer = Jimmy Page | ISWC = T-070.202.109-7 | Last single = "Good Times Bad Times" (1969) | This single = "Whole Lotta Love" (1969) | Next single = "Immigrant Song" (1970) }} "Whole Lotta Love" is a song by English hard rock band Led Zeppelin. It is the opening track on the band's second album, Led Zeppelin II, and was released in the United States, several countries in Europe, and Japan as a single; as with other Led Zeppelin songs, no single was released in the United Kingdom. The US release became their first hit single, being certified Gold on 13 April 1970, having sold one million copies. It reached number one in Germany, and number four in the Netherlands. Parts of the song were adapted from Willie Dixon's "You Need Love", recorded by Muddy Waters in 1962; originally uncredited to Dixon, a lawsuit in 1985 was settled with a payment to Dixon and credit on subsequent releases. In 2004, the song was ranked number 75 on Rolling Stone magazine's list of the 500 Greatest Songs of All Time, and in March 2005, ''Q'' magazine placed "Whole Lotta Love" at number three in its list of the 100 Greatest Guitar Tracks. It was placed 11 on a similar list by Rolling Stone. In 2009 it was named the third greatest hard rock song of all time by VH1. Already part of their live repertoire, "Whole Lotta Love" saw its first official release on the LP Led Zeppelin II on 22 October 1969 (Atlantic LP #8236). In 2014, listeners to BBC Radio 2 voted "Whole Lotta Love" as containing the greatest guitar riff of all time. Composition The song is in compound AABA form. Page came up with the guitar riff for "Whole Lotta Love" in the summer of 1968, on his houseboat along the Thames in Pangbourne, England. Playing the loose blues riff for the intro, on a Sunburst 1958 Les Paul Standard guitar which ascends into the first chorus. Then, beginning at 1:24 (and lasting until 3:02) the song dissolves to a free jazz-like break involving a theremin solo and a drum solo and the orgasmic moans of Robert Plant. As audio engineer Eddie Kramer has explained: "The famous Whole Lotta Love mix, where everything is going bananas, is a combination of Jimmy and myself just flying around on a small console twiddling every knob known to man." Kramer is also quoted as saying: . Kramerarchives.com.}} Led Zeppelin's bass player John Paul Jones has stated that Page's famous riff probably emerged from a stage improvisation during the band's playing of "Dazed and Confused". Alternatively, Jimmy Page has vehemently denied that the song originated onstage: }} In a separate interview, Page explained: . (originally published in the July 1977, issue of Guitar Player magazine) Modern Guitars.}} For this track, Page employed the backwards echo production technique. Release Upon release of the LP, radio stations looked for a track that would fit their on-air formats from the quickly successful LP with the pulsing lead track "Whole Lotta Love" being the prime contender. However, because many radio stations saw the freeform middle section as unfit to air they simply created their own edited versions. Atlantic Records was quick to respond and in addition to the release of the regular single in the US (coupled with "Living Loving Maid (She's Just a Woman)" from the same LP as the B-side) released a 3:10 version of the track with the freeform section cut and an earlier fade-out on 7 November 1969. Both versions were released as Atlantic #45-2690. The edited version was intended for radio station promotional release but some copies were apparently released commercially in the US and are a collector's item for fans. The song was released as a single in the US, France, Germany (as No 1), Switzerland, the Netherlands, Belgium, Australia (where it was also issued as an EP) and Japan (countries where the band had less control). The edited version was withdrawn. In the United Kingdom, Atlantic Records had expected to issue the edited version themselves, and pressed initial copies for release on 5 December 1969. However, band manager Peter Grant was adamant that the band maintain a "no-singles" approach to marketing their recorded music in the UK, and he halted the release. An official statement from the band added that they had written a special number which they intended to be their first British single. This never materialised, and despite much record company pressure, they declined to issue official singles in the UK throughout their career. Several years later, Atlantic Records reissued "Whole Lotta Love" (with its original B-side "Living Loving Maid") on its Oldies Series label (OS-13116) with a slight error. The edited 3:10 version was used for the reissue, but the labels were printed with the unedited running time of 5:33. In 1997 Atlantic Records released a CD-single edited (to 4:50 this time) from the original 1969 recording of the song. This version charted in the UK where the band had maintained control over single releases during their existence. Similarities to "You Need Love" In 1962, Muddy Waters recorded a blues vocal, "You Need Love", for Chess Records. As he had done with "You Shook Me", Waters overdubbed vocals on an instrumental track previously recorded by blues guitarist Earl Hooker and his band. Willie Dixon wrote the lyrics, which Dixon biographer Mitsutoshi Inaba describes as being "about the necessity of love": In 1966, British band the Small Faces recorded the song as "You Need Loving" for their eponymous debut Decca album. According to Steve Marriott, the group's vocalist and guitarist, Page and Plant attended several Small Faces gigs, where they expressed their interest in the song. Plant's phrasing is particularly similar to that of Marriott's, who added "he Plant sang it the same, phrased it the same, even the stops at the end were the same". Similarities with "You Need Love" led to a lawsuit against Led Zeppelin in 1985, settled out of court in favour of Dixon for an undisclosed amount. On subsequent releases, Dixon's name is included on the credits for "Whole Lotta Love". }} Chart success and live history The single entered the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart on 22 November 1969. It remained on the chart for 15 weeks, peaking at no. 4 and becoming the band's only top 10 single in the US. Live, the song debuted 26 April 1969. When performed live, "Whole Lotta Love" also occasionally included segments of other Led Zeppelin songs such as "I Can't Quit You Baby", "You Shook Me", "How Many More Times", "Your Time Is Gonna Come", "Good Times Bad Times", "The Lemon Song", "The Crunge", "D'yer Mak'er", "Black Dog", "Out on the Tiles" and "Ramble On". A famous show closer at Led Zeppelin concerts, it was since mid-1970 performed as a medley of blues and rhythm and blues interpolations favoured by the band. Many of these included classics by Eddie Cochran, Elvis Presley and John Lee Hooker. Live versions of "Whole Lotta Love" were released officially on the following titles: * The Song Remains the Same; 2xLP (28 September 1976; Swan Song #SS2-201; from a 1973 concert and movie soundtrack) * Led Zeppelin BBC Sessions; 2xCD (11 November 1997; Atlantic #83061; from a 1971 concert) * How the West Was Won; 3xCD (27 May 2003; Atlantic #83587; from a 1972 concert) * Led Zeppelin DVD; 2xDVD (2003; from a 1979 and a 1970 concert) "Whole Lotta Love" was the last song Led Zeppelin ever played live. It was however performed again at the band's reunions at Live Aid in 1985 (with drummers Phil Collins and Tony Thompson), at the Atlantic Records 40th Anniversary concert in 1988, and at the Ahmet Ertegun Tribute Concert at the O2 Arena, London, on 10 December 2007 (both with drummer Jason Bonham). Accolades (*) designates unordered lists. Formats and track listings 1969 7" single (US: Atlantic 45-2690, Angola: Atlantic ATS 485, Australia/New Zealand: Atlantic AK 3412, Belgium: Atlantic BE 650186, Bolivia: Polydor 508007, Canada: Atlantic Oldies Series OS 13116, Chile: Atlantic 2164 002, France: Atlantic 650 186, Germany: Atlantic 70409, Greece: Atlantic 255 017, Holland: Atlantic ATL 2690, Italy: Atlantic ATL NP 03145, Japan: Warner Pioneer P-2550A, Mexico: Atlantic AT 45-52, Philippines: Atlantic ATR 0046, Sweden: Atlantic ATL 70409, Uruguay: Atlantic 2164002) *A. "Whole Lotta Love" (Bonham, Jones, Page, Plant, Dixon) – 5:33 *B. "Living Loving Maid (She's Just a Woman)" (Page, Plant) – 2:39 1969 7" radio edit (UK*/Lebanon: Atlantic 584309, Canada: Atlantic AT 2690, South Africa: Atlantic ATS 485) *A. "Whole Lotta Love" (Bonham, Jones, Page, Plant, Dixon) – 3:12 *B. "Living Loving Maid (She's Just a Woman)" (Page, Plant) 2:39 1969 7" radio edit (Brazil: Atlantic 205.025, Peru: Atlantic ALT 7035) *A. "Whole Lotta Love" (Bonham, Jones, Page, Plant, Dixon) – 5:33 *B. "Whole Lotta Love" (Bonham, Jones, Page, Plant, Dixon) – 3:12 1969 7" single (Japan: Nihon Gramophone DT-1139) *A. "Whole Lotta Love" (Bonham, Jones, Page, Plant, Dixon) – 5:33 *B. "Thank You" (Page, Plant) – 4:49 1970 7" single (Costa Rica: Atlantic 70.020, Portugal: Atlantic ATL 10058, Spain: Atlantic H 523) *A. "Whole Lotta Love" (Bonham, Jones, Page, Plant, Dixon) – 3:12 *B. "Communication Breakdown" (Page, Plant) – 2:28 1970 7" single (Turkey: Atlantic 70501) *A. "Whole Lotta Love" (Bonham, Jones, Page, Plant, Dixon) – 5:33 *B. "Ramble On" (Page, Plant) – 4:23 1970 7" EP (Bolivia: Atlantic AX 11695) *A. "Whole Lotta Love" (Bonham, Jones, Page, Plant, Dixon) – 5:33 *B1. "Good Times Bad Times" (Bonham, Jones, Page) – 2:47 *B2. "Communication Breakdown" (Page, Plant) – 2:28 1970 7" EP (Holland: Atlantic ATL 2091 208) *A. "Whole Lotta Love" (Bonham, Jones, Page, Plant, Dixon) – 5:33 *B1. "Immigrant Song" (Page, Plant) – 2:25 *B2. "Bron-Y-Aur Stomp" (Jones, Page, Plant) – 4:16 1970 7" EP (Mexico: Atlantic Gamma GX07 762) *A. "Whole Lotta Love" (Bonham, Jones, Page, Plant, Dixon) – 5:33 *B1. "Communication Breakdown" (Page, Plant) – 2:28 *B2. "Immigrant Song" (Page, Plant) – 2:25 1970 7" EP (Mexico: Atlantic 2207 002) *A. "Whole Lotta Love" (Bonham, Jones, Page, Plant, Dixon) – 5:33 *B1. "Living Loving Maid (She's Just a Woman)" (Page, Plant) – 2:39 *B2. "Heartbreaker" (Bonham, Jones, Page, Plant) – 4:14 1970 7" EP (Australia/New Zealand: Atlantic EPA 200) *A1 "Whole Lotta Love" (Bonham, Jones, Page, Plant, Dixon) – 3:12 *A2 "Good Times Bad Times" (Bonham, Jones, Page) – 2:47 *B1 "Immigrant Song" (Page, Plant) – 2:25 *B2 "Hey Hey What Can I Do" (Bonham, Jones, Page, Plant) – 3:55 1970 7" EP (Australia: AX 11695 (MX 34022)) *A1 "Whole Lotta Love" (Bonham, Jones, Page, Plant, Dixon) – 3:12 *A2 "Black Mountain Side" (Page) – 2:12 *B1 "Good Times Bad Times" (Bonham, Jones, Page) – 2:47 *B2 "Communication Breakdown" (Page, Plant) – 2:28 1970 7" single (France: Atlantic 10236, Germany: Atlantic Oldies Series ATL 10236) *A. "Whole Lotta Love" (Bonham, Jones, Page, Plant, Dixon) – 3:12 *B. "Immigrant Song" (Page, Plant) – 2:25 1997 CD single (UK: Atlantic AT 0013 CD (7567 84014 6), Australia: Atlantic 7567 84014 2, Brazil: Atlantic LZ 1997, Germany: Atlantic A 4014 CD, Japan: Atlantic AMCY 2403, Korea: Atlantic 84014 2, South Africa: Atlantic 7567 84014) *1. "Whole Lotta Love" (Bonham, Jones, Page, Plant, Dixon) – 4:50 *2. "Baby Come On Home" (Page, Plant, Berns) – 4:29 *3. "Travelling Riverside Blues" (Page, Plant, Johnson) – 5:09 Notes (*) Withdrawn Charts and certifications Original release Single (digital download) Note: The official UK Singles Chart incorporated legal downloads as of 17 April 2005. Year-end charts Certifications Personnel * Robert Plant – lead vocals * Jimmy Page – electric guitars, theremin, slide guitar, backing vocals * John Paul Jones – bass guitar, backing vocals * John Bonham – drums, maracas, shaker, tambourine, bongos, congas Cultural influence The song has been widely covered by many artists. It was famous in the United Kingdom for having been the theme music for the long-running television programme Top of the Pops for much of its history. The first version used was based on a recording by the Collective Consciousness Society (or C.C.S.), a band led by blues guitarist Alexis Korner. The C.C.S. version reached No. 13 on the British charts in autumn 1970. The song returned as the theme in 1998, this time using a reworked version of the original Led Zeppelin guitar riff. A rewritten version of the song featured in the "London 2012" presentation during the closing ceremony of the 2008 Olympic Games in Beijing on 24 August 2008, with Jimmy Page on guitar and Leona Lewis providing the vocals. Both Lewis and the organisers requested that some of the lyrics be changed, notably "I'm gonna give you every inch of my love". Lewis felt that the line made little sense coming from a female singer. The 2008 Foreigner compilation album "No End in Sight: The Very Best of Foreigner" contains a live version of "Juke Box Hero" which crosses into "Whole Lotta Love" at one point. References External links * *"Whole Lotta Love" at ledzeppelin.com * Category:1969 singles Category:1970 singles Category:1969 songs Category:Atlantic Records singles Category:Grammy Hall of Fame Award recipients Category:Led Zeppelin songs Category:Number-one singles in Australia Category:Number-one singles in Germany Category:Works involved in plagiarism controversies Category:Song recordings produced by Jimmy Page Category:Songs written by Jimmy Page Category:Songs written by John Bonham Category:Songs written by John Paul Jones (musician) Category:Songs written by Robert Plant Category:Songs written by Willie Dixon Category:Tina Turner songs